Max's Revenge
by lndigo
Summary: Fang walks in on Max while she's changing, so she gets revenge.How? Read and find out. Twoshot, more if I get enough reviews. Slight Fax. Rated for language.
1. Potter Puppet Pals

**Randomness at its finest! Or not. I know it's random, that's why it's in the HUMOR category, peeps, so don't flame me about it. And it might suck too. One, might become two, shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, nor do I own Harry Potter, nor do I own Potter Puppet Pals. I DO however, own this "plot", so NO STEALING!**

* * *

We were holed up in a hotel in England, still overseas after our, umm… adventure with Itex HQ. Angel and Nudge were rooming together. So were Gazzy and Iggy, which left me with Fang. I had just come from an extremely long, hotshower, while Fang was hanging out with Iggy and the Gasman. With my hair still wrapped in a towel, I tried to get dressed quickly, hoping with all my being that Fang wouldn't walk in on me. Of course, me being me, that didn't work. With a click, the door opened, and in walked Mr. Cult Leader himself. 

"Fang! Get the hell out of here!" I shrieked, grabbing my towel. I sure as heck did not want him to see me _naked!_ Fang blushed, a faint tinge of pink coming into his cheeks.

"You could have warned me." he muttered, looking the other way.

"Just GO!" I said, exasperated. Fang quickly exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him. As I slid into my clothing, I noticed that the laptop was up, and open to Fang's personal account.

_Do I dare?_ I wondered. _Yes. Time for a little revenge!_

_Maximum, you may not want to do that. _Said my oh-so-annoying Voice, Jeb. Yes, I have a Voice in my head, one that's not my own. No, I am not schizo (I hope). And if you have no clue what I'm talking about by now, just go read the books. I'm not about to explain.

Anyway, I was rather unhappy with Jeb for being in my thoughts.

_How would you know that's not a good idea?_ I snarled mentally.

_I was a teenage boy once, you know._

_What, when the dinosaurs ruled the earth? Get out of my head, you filthy traitor._

He didn't respond, which I took to be a good sign. I plopped myself down in front of the laptop, wriggling the mouse to awaken it from "sleep" mode. It was on Youtube. I visited Fang's member profile, then clicked on "Most recently played." A little video screen popped up, and I hit play, praying that it wouldn't be something obscene.

It wasn't.

"Potter Puppet Pals" flashed across the screen, and a puppet with a very large nose came into the theatre.

"What is that mysterious ticking noise?" It said, in a rather nasal, British tone. I had already guessed who the puppet was impersonating when it launched into a song/chant sort of thing.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…"

I shoved a fist into my mouth to contain my giggles. Fang liked this? It was very funny, but it just never occurred to me that Fang would… My giggles grew harder and harder to control. This was definitely sweet revenge.

* * *

I walked into the lobby of the hotel the next morning, humming a little song under my breath. 

"Max, what are you singing?" asked Fang.

I smirked at him. "Oh, but you should know this, Fang. After all, you do listen to it a _lot._" I had done some detective work on Fang's profile and discovered that almost all of his Youtube visits were to Potter Puppet Pals. The others, well, let's just say, they weren't quite so… juvenile. Ughh.

I started to sing the little song that had lodged in my head. "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…"

Fang was blushing again, his face slowly changing from beige to deep red.

Angel gaped at Fang and me. "Since when do you go on Puppet Pals?" She asked, her tone incredulous. I was about to continue with my song/chant when a sudden thought struck me. "Angel, since when have you read Harry Potter?" I asked.

She shrugged, and drew a grungy looking book from her back pack. I glanced at the title.

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

"I don't really get some parts." Angel said.

_Thank God for that. _I thought. There are definitely some parts of that book a six-year-old shouldn't understand.

_Hey Angel,_ I thought, hoping she was listening. _Want to help me finish the song?_

She nodded eagerly, and I launched back into it. "Snape, Snape…"

Angel began chanting the higher parts. 'Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly, Ron…" It was absolutely hilarious to hear her try to imitate the puppets. She put in the voice cracks and everything. Even funnier was to see Fang turn redder and redder, until his face was almost purple with embarrassment.

Total joined in the fun. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, yeah! Harry Potter…"

I thought that Gazzy and Iggy were going to die laughing.

* * *

**OK, I am definitely continuing this. It's too much fun writing this to waste! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Sorry it's short. Oh, and go to youtube and search potter puppet pals if you want to see the actual video. I swear, it's a laugh and a half. How cheesy am I? Oh by the way, if you love it or hate it, please review! **

**One last, last note: For all of you who read Stranger, Chappie 7 is taking me a long time, because most have my muses have gone on extended vacation, and apparently left Barney in their place. Ciao! **


	2. iPod

**As promised, here it is! The second installment of Max's Revenge! This will probably be the end, my friends, because my muses have booted Barney out of my brain. **

**Disclaimer: Merp.**

* * *

We were in the air again, flying over London on our way to the airport. I had, while in possession of the laptop, booked another plane trip back to the US via my Max card. Right now, Fang had the computer, supposedly fixing the counter thingy on the blog, but more likely watching Potter Pals from the way he was cackling. I had no idea how he could fly, laugh and not drop the laptop all at once. 

"Hey people, we're getting close. Try and look for somewhere to land." I called. Fang put the laptop away and scanned the ground, still smiling with laughter. Or was that smirking? Wasn't smirking Iggy's job?

* * *

One hour later, we had made it through security and were sitting in extraordinarily cushy seats, being educated on all the possible ways we could die on a plane, and how to stay alive if any of them happened. It was incredibly boring. 

"Hey, who has the iPod?" I whispered. Fang silently handed it to me. A tiny flicker of a smile crossed his face, so small I wasn't sure I hadn't imagined it. I put the head phones in my ears, turned it to my playlist and hit play. Instead of Liam Rooney however, Fang's metal blasted in my ears. I hit pause, put the volume down, and put it to my playlist again. This time, the screaming was even louder. I stopped it, and went through the list of songs on my list. Then I gasped in horror. All of my favorite songs had been replaced by metal. Now I knew what Fang was doing with the computer. I glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Computer, now!" I mouthed.

Fang looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh. "What? You don't like my music?" he whispered.

"If you could call it that. Now give me the computer!"

With much amusement, Fang handed me the laptop. I plugged the iPod in, and got to work.

* * *

It was two hours into our plane ride that Fang finally took the bait. 

"Max, can you pass me the iPod now? You've had it for two hours."

Looking as grumpy as possible, I handed it to him. "Fine." I said, trying to conceal my glee. "Have it." I watched his expression as he scrolled down the menu, finding his own playlist. Cranking the volume, he settled back into his chair, until…

"Max! What did you do?!" he was practically shouting.

"What?" I asked. "Britney not your thing?"

He scowled at me, while the rest of the flock laughed.

* * *

It wasn't until we landed and were safely tucked away in a park when I realized my mistake in humiliating Fang. 

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" He asked. I, naïve as I am, didn't see that he was out for revenge, and so, went. Fang led me a short distance away from the others, sitting down on a park bench. I joined him.

"What's up?" I asked.

Fang grinned. "Revenge." Then, he kissed me. It was just a short kiss, but it put me completely in shock.

"Th-this is… revenge?" I asked.

He smiled again. "More like insurance. If you try anything else, then I get to tell the flock about this little meeting. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed. "You don't tell if I don't humiliate."

"Right."

From underneath the bench, a wolf whistle sounded. "Just wait until I tell Angel!" Total exclaimed.

Fang and I spoke at the same time. "Crud."

* * *

**Teehee! I'll write more if you suggest it, but that's where I'm leaving it for now. Hate it? Love it? Review!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
